deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Christianthepupbot/The In's and Out's of The Internet: Making a fight.
Hello, Everyone. So this is my new series that I'll use to guide people on how to internet. Basically, I'll be telling people what to do and what not to do, mostly what not to do. I hope you guys enjoy it and I hope to make more episodes. 'DISCLAIMER:' Christianthepupbot is not good at giving advice and doesn't claim to know everything and advises you not to BLINDLY follow his advice. He also advises you to listen to background music while reading this. Intro Ah, the Death Battle Fanon Wiki. What a nice, funny, and good place to flame war about who would win in a fight. So are you new here, no worries, I Christianthepupbot (The worst writer on this wiki) will tell you how to make your fights good! Let's get into it, shall we. Oh, you just got an idea for a fight, good! But before you add a page, first you may need to: 1. Check if the fight exists. One of the most important rule of the DBFW Rules and Guidelines is to not create a page that has been created. Now, you're not gonna do the best job looking for the fight by just quickly scanning through one of the fighter's pages. You need to go EXTREME! Search up you fight both ways. Example: Search up (Fighter 1) vs (Fighter 2) and then search (Fighter 2) vs (Fighter 1)...yeah really extreme. Now if you do find that your fight has already been made and you really REALLY want to do it, ask the author if you can make your own version. But if you do this, be warned, you'll have to write in... SOURCE EDITOR... Anyways, good. Your fight will be one of it's kind. But, the reason for that might not be why you think, leading me to our next point. 2. Make sure your fight makes sense The fight that probably made the least amount of since is Yoshi vs Frollo. They had nothing in common, at all. When making a fight, make sure the fighters are comparable, because if you make Agent Wyoming vs Ronald McDonald, guess what, it's going to be deleted due to the fact that Ronald and Wyoming are complete opposites. So have a good reason for the fight or else. To find out if it does make sense, run the comparison in your head or just ask the people in chat. If it does work, make it. Now that you have you've checked off the things you do before writing, we progress. So what do you do when you write a fight? 3. Make sure to word right. I know this is priceless coming from me, but I've learned from my past mistakes, and I'm here to make sure they never happen again. So how do you grammar right. We'll if you haven't passed Grade 5 English, make sure you: #Capitalize every single name. #Put capitals and periods at the beginning and end of sentences. #Put semicolons everywhere so they know you're smart. Also, spelling is maybe the worst problem in grammar. No worries. If there's no red line below a word but you still think it might be the wrong word, I would recommend you: # Google the word you typed. #Look it up in Dictonary.com. #Go to a text to speech program and put in the word to see if it's pronounced right. And remember to proof read to look for things that you messed. Message from the future: I am Christian from the future. To improve my fights, I've downloaded a program called Grammarly. It has helped me a lot, search it up on Google to improve your grammar. #Notsponcered 4. Research Research Research. Again, a quick scan of the character's wiki page =/= to you knowing everything about said character. Play xer source material or if you don't want to buy it, watch a Let's Play of it. Do your homework, or you could always ask someone to help you. And always think something thought before writing it down, no wanking. However, the speak of wanking lead's me to my next point. 5. Never, Ever, Be Bias. I know it can be hard killing your childhood hero off, but facts are stronger than opinions. You need to push your love for the character aside for actually finding out who would win. And by the way, make a convincing argument for why the character would win so you're not accused of being bias. 6. Thumbnails make everything better. They're not required, but they make your fight even better. If you're not skilled in thumbnailing, just ask someone to make one for you, but make sure you give credit. That is all. So that's all you need to know. There is more, but above is just the basics. Thank you for reading and I hope you follow the advice above. Well, I'm Christianthepupbot, and those were the In's and Outs of Making a fight, later. Category:Blog posts